hotel transylvania: Forever
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: The big day has come... The wedding of Johnny and Mavis.


Hotel Transylvania:

Forever

(This is my first Hotel Transylvania story… so please enjoy and review)

Johnny?

Johnny sat on the roof on the hotel watching the sun go down behind the distant horizon, he knew what was coming but there was so much he wanted to do, what about his family… what would they say if they saw him… Dracula was helping Mavis prepare for the coming event, Frankenstein and the other monsters heard about the coming event and they came to show their support for the human, he was shocked at how they all came to see this moment for him, this was the last moment of his human life and here he was gazing at the sun going down.

Taking a deep breath he stood tall and walked from the roof heading back for the main entrance, it had been merely 2 years and 4 months since he had arrived in Transylvania and his relationship with Mavis started, from the moment they met they had zinged.

There were recent moments of doubt at his decision but he was not willing to change his mind now… he had spoken to Drac about it earlier on.

"Will it hurt Drac?" Johnny asked.

"Of Course… it'll hurt like hell" Dracula replied shrugging his shoulder as they walked through the lobby.

Johnny gulped nervously and Dracula decided to take pity on the young human "It may hurt for a few seconds" he placed a hand on his shoulder "But don't worry… Mavis will hold you through it" Johnny smiled at Dracula's words "Besides the only thing you need to worry about is Mavis stopping herself before she drains you dry" Dracula laughed loud at how pale Johnny had become as he walked away.

Johnny knew Dracula was joking, he had faith in her… that was love was about… having faith in those to have your back forever, except in this case it was literally forever, Johnny's family and friends will never know what had happened to him, he'd outlive them all while he and Mavis lived forever with Dracula and the other monsters.

Johnny watched as the witches prepared the lobby for the coming celebration… he gave his bag pack a final goodbye speech because once this day was done, he would not need it anymore.

He had Mavis now… she was his Zing, his true love and his forever: he was never letting go of her.

Mavis:

Mavis was fidgeting with the hem of the dress while the others tried to get her to calm her down, she was nervous about the ceremony and the coming moment where she would change Johnny, she knew he was having a final moment as a human on his own… she was more than nervous, she was terrified of the moment tonight… so many worries floated through her head: what if something went wrong, what if he died, what if she could not stop herself?

She was sure that she could not love with herself if she had killed him… or live without him if he died at all, he was her zing, her true love and her forever and she intend to keep a tight hold on him: never letting go.

Dracula:

Dracula sat in the darkness of the room gazing at the painting of him and Martha, he thought back to their ceremony with fondness… he had spent Mavis's life trying to keep safe from the humans but instead found that the humans of today accepted him and the other monsters, they were free to roam from the shadows but he kept Hotel hidden as a precaution in case they reverted back to the pitchforks and fire torches… that was not at all pleasant, he owed the humans in the village for helping him… it still bugged him how they greeted him "Hello Master Dracula, blah blah blah" he had no idea where humans got that from but whenever somebody greeted him that way he had to stop himself from pummelling the buggers back to the stone age.

He could still hear the sound of Martha inside his head, laughing with joy and love… when she died… a part of him died with her, Mavis was all that kept him going but now here they all were, the day she'd marry Johnny… and the final day of Johnny's human life, and Dracula was very proud to accept Johnny into the family.

The Wedding:

Johnny stood at the alter waiting for Mavis, he was fiddling nervously while Frankenstein stood next to him as his best man… the invisible man began to play the organ as the crowd stood tall, Jonny turned to see Mavis walking towards him, his mouth falling open at the sight before him, if he had not known she was a vampire he could have sworn she was an angel, her dress was white and flowing gracefully, her hands holding flowers in her hands, her hair was curling downwards.

Dracula was smiling to himself, he was reminded of Martha whenever he looked to Mavis in her dress… he looked to Johnny and laughed to himself, Johnny's eyes were glued to Mavis… Dracula looked to his daughter and his laughter stopped, his daughter's eyes were glued to Johnny's, a bright smile written all over her face, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Johnny knew at the point that he had made the right decision, he's ready for his forever with her, pain can go to hell… nothing was keeping him from her.

Mavis had become more determined to spend her forever with him, forever here they come… Mavis was ready for her paradise.

They said their vows and they kissed sealing their marriage, the crowd roared in applause for the newlyweds.

Dracula smiled at the sight before him… Martha would be so proud of her.

Martha's spirit watched the back and smiled with tears spilling from her eyes, she was very proud of her daughter… Even in death a mother's and wife's love never ends, she looked to her husband and knew he was missing her as much as she missed him, she wanted to reach out to touch him but she couldn't… he couldn't feel her, turning away she faded away back to the afterlife… where she'd wait forever for her husband.

The first Dance:

"Ladies and Gentlemen… please rise for the first dance of the bride and groom" The invisible man said into the microphone.

The music played slowly as Johnny and Mavis moved along the dance floor slowly, their bodies gliding as one as the crowd watched in awe, Frankenstein's wife complained to her husband why he had not been romantic with her like that causing a groan to sound from her husband.

Johnny cupped Mavis's cheeks softly and kissed her, Mavis let a tear go and smiled as they danced "I love you" she whispered.

Johnny smiled bright "I love you" he replied holding her tight.

Dracula took a sip of blood beater as he watched with a soft smile.

Mavis held onto her new husband tight knowing what was coming, Johnny knew and smiled as he held her tight in his arms "Shhh it'll be ok" he comforted as she looked to him unsure "You'll be great" he whispered kissing her head.

Mavis could see that he was nervous as she was and yet he was making her feel better, she was determined to succeed.

The night:

The guests went to their rooms, Frankenstein, his wife, Murray, Griffin and Dracula wished Johnny and Mavis good luck before retiring to their own rooms, Johnny was sat on their bed waiting for Mavis to enter the room from the washroom.

Mavis soon re-entered wearing a white night gown, Johnny was sure she was an angel in disguise as a vampire as his mouth was floored again.

Mavis giggled at his reaction before turning serious "Are you ready?" she asked.

Johnny gulped nervously nodding his head "yeah" he whispered.

She let him lay down first before climbing into bed next to him before placing a hand on his arm "It'll be ok" she repeated the comforting words to her that he had said during their dance.

"It's ok… I trust you" he ran a hand through her hair as she beard her fangs to him, he nodded understanding before turning his head to the side.

Mavis leaned in and her tongue probed his skin first to find the point and she kissed it before sinking her fangs in.

Johnny bucked against her as he felt her fangs pierce his skin like knives but the worst was the venom flooding his system, it was agony for him… it felt like hours as he lay there trying to hold back the screams of pain and agony as the heat became unbearable.

Mavis clutched him tight to her body letting a tear fall down her cheeks as the venom took hold, soon he became still in her arms.

The hours passed by slowly as the silence was unbearable to her. Johnny was not moving or breathing.

She began to feel him shift against her and slowly she pulled back enough to see him, he was paler than before, his teeth were now fangs… a bright smile lit up as she held him tight "I thought I lost you" she whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere" he replied before looking at the mirror on the other side of the room, there was no sign of their reflexion and an incredible feeling of power and hunger filled him.

"I did it" She giggled gleefully.

"Hmm let me have a test drive" Johnny grinned bright causing her to look confused.

Without warning he rolled them over till he had her pinned beneath him, leaning in to her neck he licked sending a soft moan to flow from her before he bit into her neck.

"Johnny!" she yelped with a giggle as he fed… Johnny moaned as her blood flowed into his mouth before stopping,

She was smiling bright up at him, Johnny placed a hand on her cheek causing her to lean into his touch "I love you" he whispered to her.

"I love you too" she whispered back smiling before pulling him into a deep kiss.

The rest of the night was spent inside their room, Dracula was not at all happy with that but he could not complain because he and Martha were worse after they married.

Mavis and Johnny lay in bed…. Or what was left of it after their activities grinning like idiots, she had her paradise… it was with Johnny.

Their Paradise.

Their Forever.

(Hope you enjoyed)


End file.
